


Pocałunek życia

by rozalia_trekowska



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalia_trekowska/pseuds/rozalia_trekowska
Summary: Spock zapada na tajemniczą chorobę. Czy znajdzie się jakiś sposób żeby go uratować?





	Pocałunek życia

Takie rzeczy zawsze dzieją się nagle. W jakimś zupełnie zwykłym momencie. Nie da się ich przewidzieć, gdyby się dało – nic złego nigdy nie miałoby miejsca. W tle raczej nie gra dramatyczna muzyka, nie pada deszcz, nie gasną gwiazdy. Tym razem było tak samo.

Każdy zajmował się swoimi zadaniami. Normalny, spokojny dzień pracy. Kierowali się na jedną z planet by dostarczyć specjalistyczny sprzęt potrzebny do wydobywania jakiś cennych minerałów. Nic pilnego. Wszystko odbywało się zgodnie z planem. 

Pierwszy chory członek załogi pojawił się u doktora McCoy'a zaraz po godzinie dwunastej. Z każdą godziną pacjentów przybywało. O szesnastej brakowało już wolnych łóżek. U wszystkich te same objawy – znacznie obniżona temperatura ciała, silny ból brzucha, dreszcze, osłabienie. Żadne leki nie przynosiły efektu. Bones zaobserwował jednak pewną osobliwą prawidłowość. Miał właśnie powiedzieć kapitanowi o swoich spostrzeżeniach, gdy został pilnie wezwany na mostek. 

  
  


Spock leżał na podłodze i zwijał się z bólu. Niecodzienny widok. Wyjątkowo przykry widok. Kirk klęczał przejęty tuż obok, próbując uspokoić przyjaciela. Nikt nigdy nie widział Spocka w takim stanie. 

– Bones błagam cię zrób coś. – Jim ponaglał McCoy'a, chociaż wiedział, że robi wszystko co tylko może by pomóc. 

– Ból musi być tak silny, że nie jest w stanie go kontrolować. Jego objawy są znacznie intensywniejsze niż u reszty załogi. Cholerni Wolkanie. Trzeba go szybko przenieść do ambulatorium. 

Niełatwo było go zbadać. Jim musiał podtrzymywać jego wstrząsane bólem ciało. Parametry życiowe wskazywały, że jest na granicy życia i śmierci. Krzyki cierpiącego Spocka były trudne do zniesienia. McCoy podał mu w końcu odpowiednią mieszankę leków, po której powinien spać przez kilkanaście godzin. Wrzaski ucichły, nikt jednak nie odczuł ulgi.

Kirk siedział przy łóżku Spocka. Położył na chwilę dłoń na jego czole, było mokre od potu i przerażająco zimne. Przykrył go ciaśniej kocem. Poczuł się bardzo bezsilny. Nie miał takiej mocy, nie miał takiej władzy by uratować teraz Spocka. Taka głupota, jakaś choroba, jakiś wirus, bakteria. Nie wypadek przy ratowaniu świata. Zezłościło go to, gniew palił go w piersi. Już zaciskał pięści by w coś uderzyć, wyładować iskrzące wewnątrz napięcie, gdy do pokoju weszła Christine. Niosła na tacy naczynie z wodą i niewielki ręcznik. Jaśniała spokojem – pewnie dlatego, że dokładnie wiedziała co ma robić. Zupełnie odwrotnie niż Jim. 

– Zajmę się tym. – Poważny ton Kirka nie pozwolił Christine na żadne „ale”. 

– Tak jest kapitanie. – Nie mówiąc nic więcej podała mu przyniesione przedmioty. Przed opuszczeniem pomieszczenia, przystanęła na moment i nieśmiało obróciła się by spojrzeć na tych dwoje. Krótkie ukłucie zazdrości pchnęło ją jednak do wyjścia. 

Jim upewnił się, że temperatura wody jest właściwa, po czym zanurzył w niej ręcznik. Obmył delikatnie twarz Spocka. Odgarnął grzywkę by przetrzeć ukrytą pod nią skórę. Przeczesał palcami zlepione od potu kosmyki włosów. Skupienie się na tych czynnościach przyniosło mu nieco ukojenia – wrażenie, że chociaż trochę poprawił stan przyjaciela. Chciałby móc zrobić więcej. 

Pogrążony we własnych myślach nie zauważył kiedy przyszedł McCoy. Stał zaraz przy drzwiach, opierając się o ścianę. Nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto ma wygłosić dobre wieści. 

– Gdyby tylko Spock miał żonę, dziewczynę, partnerkę, gdyby ktoś go kochał...– głos doktora pozbawiony był jakiejkolwiek nadziei. 

– Bones, o czym ty mówisz? – Kirk zmrużył oczy zdezorientowany, zupełnie nie wiedział o co chodzi.

– Zanim wezwałeś mnie na mostek zauważyłem coś dziwnego. Wśród załogi jest kilka małżeństw i par – gdy objawy występują u jednego z partnerów, choroba przechodzi na drugą osobę zaraz po konkretnym kontakcie fizycznym – pocałunku. Z tym, że osoba wcześniej chora całkowicie zdrowieje. Gdyby Spock kogoś miał, darzył kogoś uczuciem, przeżyłby. Ten ktoś musiałby być, co dodatkowo komplikuje sprawę, człowiekiem – na Wolkan, jak widzisz, to wszystko działa znacznie silniej. Jeszcze sam nie wiem, o co dokładnie chodzi. Ale póki co, to jedyna opcja. Cały czas szukam jakiegoś rozwiązania, lekarstwa, ale obawiam się, że może być za późno Jim. Co za ironia losu – że to właśnie miłość mogłaby go uratować.

Krik poczuł ścisk w klatce piersiowej, zniecierpliwienie. Wysłał McCoy'a do dalszych prac w laboratorium. Kiedy został sam ze Spockiem, nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca. Dudniło mu w uszach, nie wiedział, czy to jego własne, bijące szybko serce, czy upływający czas. Powtarzał w myślach to, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Chodził w kółko po pokoju. Jeśli ma rację, będzie mógł uratować Spocka. Ale czy dobrze odczytywał jego zachowanie? Nigdy nie wątpił, że jest zdolny do miłości, ale czy poczuł ją właśnie do niego? Gdyby mógł teraz spojrzeć w jego oczy. Wydaje mu się, że zawsze odnajdywał w nich właśnie to. To najważniejsze uczucie. Ale czy to możliwe? Czy to logiczne żeby Spock zwrócił uwagę właśnie na niego? Przecież chyba cały jest jego przeciwieństwem. Czy jego fizyczność mogłaby być dla niego atrakcyjna? Tym bardziej teraz, kiedy trochę przytył. Gdyby chciał go pocałować musiałby nieco stawać na palcach, albo Spock musiałby się schylać. Czy Spock chciałby się schylać żeby kogoś całować? 

Przycisnął palcami wewnętrzne kąciki oczu. Znowu to samo. Ten niepokój. Trudno mu uwierzyć, że ktoś mógłby go pokochać. Kapitana statku kosmicznego – owszem, zdarzało się. Gorące, krótkie romanse. Ale jego, jego całego, Jamesa Kirka? Tę nieoświetloną władzą część? 

Jednego może być pewien – swoich własnych uczuć, jest ich pewien jak niczego w świecie. Być może to wystarczy. 

Pochyla się, szepcze drżącym głosem: 

– Spock, naprawdę żałuję, że robię to w takich okolicznościach. Bardzo bym chciał żeby to nie był nasz ostatni pocałunek. 

Ujmuje jego twarz w swoje dłonie, dotyka wargami jego ust. Całuje ostrożnie, myśląc o tym jak zobaczył go po raz pierwszy, krew pulsująca w żyłach, gorąca krew, ciepły język, zimne ciało, chce go ogrzać, chce mu oddać swoje ciepło, chce oddać życie. 

– Błagam...niech to wystarczy. – Mówiąc to słabnie, siada na krzesło, osuwa się na podłogę. 

Ciemność.

  
  


Kirk odzyskuje przytomność, leżąc w łóżku w ambulatorium. Nie może zebrać myśli. Boli go głowa. Ma wrażenie, że postarzał się o sto lat. Razi go światło. Czuje dziwny ciężar. Jego źródło okazuje się bardzo zaskakujące. To Spock. Leży obok, wzdłuż jego ciała, z głową na jego klatce piersiowej, obejmuje ciasno jego brzuch, zgiętą nogą oplótł nogę Jima. Przez chwilę myśli, że może wciąż śpi, ale nie. Ciepło, bliskość, pulsujące, żywe ciepło. To nie jest sen. Oddycha głęboko z ulgą. Ruch jego klatki piersiowej budzi Spocka. Z początku wygląda na przejętego, ale gdy dostrzega, że Kirk jest przytomny – łagodnieje...uśmiecha się? 

– Jim... – wypowiada czule jego imię, ale zaraz poważnieje. Prostuje się, wstaje. 

– Kapitanie... – Waha się, szuka właściwych wyrażeń. Jim pierwszy raz widzi żeby Spock nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. 

– Spock...spokojnie. Wszystko dobrze. Chciałbym żebyś tu wrócił...jeśli....też chcesz. – Gestem wskazuje miejsce, w którym przed chwilą leżał. 

Spock nie zastanawia się ani chwili. Przytula się do Kirka. Mocno. Podoba mu się jego zapach. Miękkość jego ciała. Słyszy bicie serc, dwóch serc. Blisko. Chce być jeszcze bliżej. Najbliżej. Całuje go. Usta, języki, wilgoć, jeden oddech.

Jim uświadamia sobie, że chyba jednak całkiem do siebie pasują. Gładzi plecy Spocka, wyczuwa pod palcami jego żebra, kręgosłup. Pragnie poznać każdy kawałek. Objęcia Spocka są ciasne, tęskne. Jego dotyk przynosi Kirkowi ukojenie, rozkosz. Chciałby trwać tak w nieskończoność. Chciałby pozostać w tych silnych ramionach na zawsze. Wszystko inne mogłoby przestać istnieć.

Zajęci sobą nie spostrzegli obecności McCoy'a. Dopiero jego znaczące chrząknięcie zwróciło ich uwagę.

– Zalecałbym ostrożność. Wciąż nie wróciliście do pełni sił. Jest jeszcze kilka parametrów, które muszą wrócić do normy, ale nie ma już bezpośredniego zagrożenia życia.

Czekali na jakieś okrzyki zdziwienia albo ironiczny komentarz. Bones jednak wydawał się zupełnie nieporuszony. Powiedział kilka medycznych porad, zdał raport, pouśmiechał się i zostawił ich samych.

Leżeli wtuleni w siebie. Bezpieczni. Ogarniało ich słodkie zmęczenie, powolna senność. Nic nie mówili. Oddychali w jednym rytmie. Zaraz przyjdzie sen. I nie będzie mógł być lepszy niż to, co mają teraz. Wiedzieli, że po przebudzeniu będzie czkać na nich miłość, bliskość, ciepło, dobroć. Jedno życie. Wiele pocałunków.   
  
---


End file.
